Forever In Our Hearts II: Rei and Jaedite
by Cynthia and Emerald J
Summary: Now it's the Warrior of Mars' turn to seek out love. In-progress.
1. Dawning Dream

_**Legal Disclaimer:** The characters used herein are not our property, unless we made them. This begins an arc with Raye as the focal character, and it would be advised for you to read the other stories first. Thank you._

**Dawning Dream  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

A couple of weeks had passed since Lita had found out about her forthcoming offspring. Only Serena knew about it, among the Scouts, still, and she was keeping it quiet. Molly was doing a credible job as Sailor Jupiter, though nothing could really top Lita's natural gift for the job. She managed, though. 

The other Scouts were starting to wonder just what was going on, however. All they knew was that after Serena and Lita had their fight and subsequent make-up, Lita had more or less withdrawn from the team activities: at least battle. She still hung out with them, when she wasn't with Neflite. 

Raye was trying to get Serena to say _anything_ about what had happened with Lita, but the blonde was being rather stubborn. Finally, the warrior of Mars just gave up. "When are you meeting Darien?" She hoped Serena would tell her _that_ at least! 

"Four-thirty," Serena was glad Raye had finally gotten off the topic of Lita! _And I'd be even gladder if Lita would let me tell them what's going on!_

Raye glanced at her watch and frowned. "You'd better get running then, or you're going to be late! Time flies when you're not paying attention to it!" 

Serena eeped out something that was probably an agreement, then zoomed away at top speed, leaving Raye there by herself. The next thing the Lunar Scout was aware of, she was throwing her arms around Darien and feeling his arms around her. 

"I missed you!" 

"We just left each other two hours ago!" Darien smiled as he glanced up to where Raye was watching them silently. "Raye looks bummed." The dark-haired warrior was indeed sad, her eyes downcast and almost wistful. 

Serena nodded, flicking her eyes back up there. "I know." 

"What's wrong?" Serena didn't say anything, but there was a definite look in her eyes that told her boyfriend there was something going on that Serena knew about. "Well?" 

She sighed. "She's feeling a little down because she doesn't really have anyone, like we have each other, and Lita has Neflite. I think she's wondering if we _all_ had someone back in the Silver Millennium. And if we did...where hers is." 

Darien nodded; he'd wondered the same thing since Nelfite had returned. "She should talk to Neflite." 

"I know." His girlfriend agreed. "I'll suggest it when they get back." At Darien's raised eyebrow she explained that Lita and Neflite had went to Jupiter for a while. "Ah, their weekly visit." Serena nodded, and Darien smiled. Everything would be taken care of when they got back. "Let's go!" 

The movie was wonderful. Or at least that was what the reviews said about it; Serena and Darien were too wrapped up in each other to really notice. Or to be _totally_ accurate, Serena was wrapped up in staring at Darien. 

"I love you." She never got tired of saying that. She could say it forever, every day for the rest of her life, and would still not have said it enough times. 

"I love you too." Darien kept an arm around her. "But watch the movie." 

"This is more interesting." She purred at him. Darien chuckled. 

"We can stare at each other in a lighted room later," he promised. "Don't want you straining those beautiful blue eyes of yours." 

Serena smiled widely as she leaned into him. Besides, it was just as fun to smell that rose-like aroma that always hovered around him as it was to gaze into the chiseled perfection of his features. 

An hour and a half later, heading back to her house, Serena had her arms wrapped around Darien's waist in the usual chokehold, while he had his arms around her shoulders. Both of them knew that they didn't have a whole lot more time to be together that day, and they were enjoying every moment they could squeeze in. Serena's father still didn't like the idea of them dating, but at least he didn't come out after Darien with a rake any longer. He _did_ get rather tight-lipped whenever Serena went out, though. 

"Here we are." Darien glanced at the house and smiled. "See you tomorrow?" 

"Of course!" Serena declared. She would gladly see Darien every day forever! 

Darien smiled. "Talk to Raye, okay?" As Serena nodded, her boyfriend could see her father _glaring_ at them. The two of them bid farewell and Darien headed away as Serena headed inside. Thus they kept on being able to see one another. 

Her father glared at her as she came inside. "Serena?" 

"Yeah, dad?" 

"If you're going to drool," he reached into one pocket. "Carry along a hanky." He tossed her a small square of white fabric. "And Raye's waiting in your room." 

Serena blushed as she wiped a small trickle of drool away, then headed up to her room, not noticing how her father's knuckles were turning purest white at the thought of his sweet baby girl being with that...that...that _boy_. 

As Serena entered her room, the first thing she noticed was that Raye was putting the final touches on a stack of manga. "Hey! What are you doing to my stuff!?" Her wail was very nearly enough to break glass by itself. 

"Straightening them up so you can find things easier," Raye said flatly, but with a smile. "I also organized them by title and number." 

Serena shook her head. "But I had them all _organized_!" Her wail was getting louder, and Raye considered slapping her just to calm her down. Instead, she tried a different tack. 

"I've been having some weird dreams recently, Serena, and I don't know who else I can turn to about them." The priestess said softly. Serena at once settled down. 

"What kind of dreams?" 

Raye blushed suddenly, thinking about how _some_ of them had been. "They...had me dancing." 

"That sounds like fun." 

Her friend blushed even more deeply, her memory providing her with very intimate scenes of something far beyond dancing. "With...." 

"Who?" Serena bounced eagerly. "Who, Chad?" 

Raye shook her head slowly. "Jedite." She could hardly hold back a giggle as Serena fell over in shock. "He was _so_ romantic, too!" 

"That is a weird dream!" Serena declared. Raye nodded slowly. 

"I know. He was so sweet and romantic, though." She smiled at the memory, remembering how Jedite's arms had felt around her, how tenderly he had gazed into her eyes. She knew she loved him, and hoped that he loved her back. 

"Hmm??" Serena's eyes went _wide_. "Sweet and romantic? At Raye's nod, Serena blinked a little. "So what did you eat before you went to bed to get this dream?" 

She blushed. "I didn't." 

"You sure?" Raye nodded, and Serena sank on to the bed in shock. Well, semi-shock; she'd been more or less shocked out when Lita and Neflite had become a pair. "Wow. But it's just a dream." 

Raye smiled faintly. "So was Neflite, to Lita." Serena blushed a little, then Raye sighed. "But maybe you're right. It could just be a dream, and even if it wasn't..." She didn't want to think about what could have happened to Jedite. They didn't know what had happened to him; all they knew after the airplane incident was that suddenly Neflite had been there. 

Serena looked carefully at her. "Maybe you should try and find out?" 

Her friend nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right. I'm going to talk to Neflite whenever they get back, maybe he knows something. But who knows when they'll be back." Serena nodded, and Raye turned to look at her briefly. "Why isn't Lita coming back to the Scouts?" she asked flatly. 

"She has her reasons." 

Raye raised an eyebrow. "Neflite?" 

"Not entirely." Serena admitted. "But she asked me not to say everything, though." 

"Doesn't she trust us?" Raye was hurt by the thought. They had to trust each other, it was the foundation of their lives as Scouts! 

Serena sighed. "Of course she does. She just wants to tell everyone at the right time." 

Her friend nodded, leaning back a little. "Do you know when they'll be back?" 

"Nope, but they shouldn't be away for too long." Serena did hope they would return soon; she could tell Raye needed to talk, and not to her. 

"I hope they get back soon." Raye unconsciously echoed her leader's thoughts, and sighed. "I should go." 

"Let me know if you have any more dreams, okay?" Serena asked. Raye nodded and grabbed her jacket, heading out. Serena watched silently from the window as her friend vanished into the slowly dripping rain. 

* * *

Raye swore mentally and creatively as the bus pulled away moments before she would've caught it. _Great. It's starting to pour, I've got to walk back home, and I'm probably going to catch pneumonia!_

She was about to get started when a familiar car pulled up near her and the door swung open. "Hey, Raye!" 

"Hi, Darien!" She smiled at the reincarnated prince. "Coming to see Serena?" 

"No, I just left from her a little while ago. Just riding around really," Darien smiled. "You look as if you need a ride, though." 

She smiled; he was _definitely_ a gentleman! "Thanks. I was scared I was going to catch pneumonia out here!" She slid into the seat and buckled in. 

"Ready?" 

"Yes!" She felt much better as the car pulled away, then something else occurred to her. She knew Serena told Darien practically _everything_. Maybe she'd said something..."Did Serena talk to you about Lita?" 

Darien glanced briefly at her. "A little." 

"What did she say?" 

"Not much really." 

"Oh." Raye sighed. "She's maturing a lot faster since she found out she's a princess." 

Darien smiled, thinking about both Lita and his girlfriend. "I know." 

"I'm jealous of her sometimes." Raye sighed deeply. It wasn't easy for her to admit to that, either. Darien looked at her, wanting to know why. "She's becoming so beautiful, it's hard to watch guys drool over her." 

The young man nodded slowly. "You're not exactly a toad, you know." 

"No, but these are the same guys who were scared of her before Neflite came back." 

"And they have no chance at all with her." 

Raye smiled briefly. "Not unless Neflite drops dead, and I hope that doesn't happen until he's _very_ old!" 

"After coming back from the dead once, I doubt he'll go that way again any time soon." Darien knew Neflite, and knew he was going to hang to life with all his strength and then some. 

The warrior of Mars smiled. "He better not break Lita's heart in _any_ way." Thinking about Lita helped her _not_ focus on what could be happening in her own dreams and possible future. way again any time soon. 

Darien raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think he's capable of that?" 

"No, but if he is, he'll have us to answer to!" Raye declared. Darien smiled tenderly. 

"And me." 

She glanced up at him. "You're one of us, Darien," she said it simply, and it was so. "Here we are, and just wonderful. Grandpa's waiting for me." She took a long breath and grinned. "I'm prepared to explain, though. See ya!" 

Darien waved as she got out and she smiled at her grandfather as he watched the car vanish into the misty rain. "And just where have you been, young lady?" 

"Serena's." Raye perkily replied. "We lost track of time organizing her mangas and I missed my bus so her boyfriend offered me a ride home so I wouldn't get sick!" 

The old priest looked at her worriedly. "Are you _sure_ that's all that's happened?" 

"We talked." Raye had no intentions of letting her grandfather know just what else was going on in her life. She loved him, but there were things he didn't need to know. "I'm going to go meditate." She needed the peace of it, and she knew her grandfather wouldn't bother her while she was doing it. 

Once she'd changed out of her regular clothes and into her priestess robes, she felt not only calmer, but better able to deal with the dreams themselves. Carefully she sat before the Great Fire, calming her inner thoughts and reaching for a peace she was only half-certain could come. 

* * *

_It was a beautiful garden, but she recognized none of the flowers, at least not to the point she could name them. They all felt familiar, though, as if she had once known them and had only forgotten. A small gazebo wasn't far off, and it was there her steps were taking her. She was clad in a gown of glistening red, the same color as most of her suit as Sailor Mars, and bore similar heels upon her feet. A light crown surmounted her raven hair and as she passed a crystalline river, she glanced in to see her reflection. _

**Princess Mars**, she knew her name in the dream, and realized what was going on once more. "This dream again?" 

"Yes." The voice was familiar, and she looked at the gazebo to see Jedite, clad in garments that she didn't recognize but which held the same uncanny familiarity as her own, sitting there waiting for her. 

"Jedite?" 

"Yes, Raye." He smiled, and it was a smile that was as warm and tender as could be, none of the mocking that she'd seen before when he had served the Dark Kingdom and Beryl. 

Raye blinked and frowned. "I'm a little confused," she admitted. Though that was like saying Serena was a little ditzy. 

"About what?" 

_"Everything!"_ She threw her hands up as she sat beside him, the motion feeling utterly natural. "Why am I dreaming about my former enemy?" That would be a good place to start, she thought. 

Jedite took her hand. "We weren't always enemies." 

"We were like Lita and Neflite?" He nodded, and she asked the next question that was on her mind. "Did my parents approve?" 

He nodded with a smile. "They did, and they were helping us plan the wedding. Your mother was going to perform the ceremony." He described the marvelous plans they'd had; everyone who was _anyone_ was going to be there, including the other Senshi and the Kings and Queens of every Kingdom in the Solar System. Even Sailor Pluto would have come! 

Raye's eyes were wide with shock. "We really _did_ love each other," she breathed. 

"Very much." He reminded her. "I love you still." 

"Is that why you brought me tea when you were pretending to be Jed?" She remembered that very clearly, and he blushed a little. 

"Yeah. I was hoping you'd remember." He had clearly remembered the love he had for her, but hadn't been able to act on it. A dim part of him had hoped if she'd said something, maybe the spell that he had labored under for so long would break. 

Raye thought back, remembering how part of her had trembled at his nearness. "I did. Part of me, anyway. I didn't want to admit it, but it was there...sort of." She closed her eyes briefly. " I also remember you bringing lots of firewood." 

"I know." He put an arm around her and they snuggled. "I wanted to tell you so much..about our past, our past together." 

She glanced at him lightly. "But I didn't even know who I was!" 

"I know that..now." 

"When I did," her eyes were dark with memory. "I guess I was mad because you took advantage of me and Grandpa." 

He squeezed her hand lightly. "It wasn't because I wanted to." 

"I know that now." She reassured him. She felt no fear here, for many reasons. This was what she was supposed to be doing, she knew it. She wanted to do it too. A sudden impulse sent her to her feet and she smiled at him. "Let's dance!" 

Jedite smiled as they both rose and joined hands, music filling the air from who knew where or when. As they danced throughout the garden, Raye gazed up into his eyes. "Are you dead? 

"Not exactly." 

"Not exactly?" 

He shrugged. "It's not easy to explain." 

"Try me." 

"I'm not sure...." 

Raye frowned darkly. "That explains a lot!" Small flames could be seen dancing in her eyes and he gulped inwardly. 

"I'm frozen." 

Raye's eyebrows shot up. "Frozen?" She listened as he told of how Beryl had not paid any attention to his pleas after that last battle, and had banished him to the Eternal Sleep. After the destruction of the Negaverse, he had no idea what might've happened to his body. She nodded briefly. "I'll find you." 

"I hope so." 

She leaned against him as they continued to dance. "I hope you're just like you used to be." Memories of all the wonderful times they'd shared had come back to her, and she sighed deeply. 

"So do I. If I'm the way I was before Beryl made me her little puppet general." 

Raye wondered something. "Who were you, before you worked for her?" 

"A person I was proud to be." He whispered softly. 

"I'd love to hear about him." 

Jedite looked down at her, and smiled. "He loved you very much. He still does." 

"In this lifetime, what did you do?" She wanted to know something, and either he was deliberately misunderstanding her, or he really didn't know what she was talking about. 

Jedite frowned briefly. "Which time? The only two jobs I've ever had are working for Prince Darien and then working for Beryl." 

"You weren't reborn like Neflite?" 

Her love shook his head. "Maybe that's why he was able to turn to good and I wasn't." She looked disappointed for some reason. "I don't know, really. If I was reborn, I don't remember it." 

Her hand caressed his lightly. "You will be reborn soon." A sensation rippled through her, and she frowned. "I have to wake up." 

"I hope to see you again soon." He smiled at her, and she returned the expression. 

"You will. I'll find you." 

* * *

Serena sleepily reached for the phone as it rang and rang. She pushed Luna to the side and muttered something that could've been a 'hello' or words to that effect. "I dreamed it!" 

Her eyes snapped open and her mind cleared at once by Raye's happy voice. "You did?" 

"I think I can bring him back!" Never before had Serena heard Raye sounding so utterly _ecstatic_! Serena knew that this was as meant to be as she and Darien or Neflite and Lita. 

"How?" 

She could almost _see_ Raye's shrug. "I don't know, but he's not dead. I just have to find him!" Quickly she told her friend what she'd dreamed. 

"Any ideas on how to find him?" 

Raye shook her head. "None. I _will_ find him, though." Determination filled her tone, and Serena believed her. As sure as sunrise, Raye Hino would find Jedite. 

**To Be Continued**


	2. Dream Searching

_**Legal Disclaimer:** These characters aren't ours, we aren't saying they are, we're just saying we have too much time on our hands. Go read **Dawning Dream** first. We'll wait._

**Dream Searching  
by: Cynthia and Emerald J**

Molly, Serena, Mina, and Amy sat in a semi-circle behind Raye as she laid the wood carefully in the Sacred Fire, each according to a pattern as old as time itself. She intended to use it's power and the meditative trance she could go into while before it to do her best to locate Jedite. _Nothing_ would deter her from that goal, no matter how many setbacks she encountered. 

Every few moments, Molly, who was still a little uncomfortable with the thought of being a Sailor Senshi, would glance from the door to her watch and back again. She was glad to be fully in the secret that Serena had hidden from her, with good cause, for so long, but at the same time, she was scared of some of the things that were going on. _At least I know why those monsters were always attacking me now!_ Her lips twitched at the thought. Strangely enough, with all the things that had went on, that really didn't seem like that big of a deal any more. Her heart was at ease; she had a sister that she cared deeply for, and new friends who were old friends at the same time. 

"Something wrong?" Serena asked, and the new Senshi of Lightning shook her head briefly. 

"Lita promised that she'd be here!" Molly missed her near-sister, and wanted her around as much as possible. They all knew that Lita was spending as much of her time as she could on Jupiter, though. Most of them didn't know _why_, but they did know that was what she was doing. 

Mina shrugged. "I'm sure she will be!" 

Everyone fell silent at a sudden motion from Raye as she began the ceremony, focusing her mind and spirit on the ritual. Slowly she repeated the ancient words, driving her mind to discover the location of the man she loved, who needed her help, who needed _her_. So deeply was she into it that she didn't even notice when Lita slipped through the door and took up her seat next to Molly, who smiled warmly at her sister. 

"I hope she's having some luck." Serena muttered some minutes later. Lita motioned her to silence, and everyone fell absolutely still, waiting and watching. Nearly two hours passed since it's beginning before Raye sat back with a sigh, the energy seeming to drain out of her. 

"Nothing." The exhaustion was plain in her voice, but none of them seemed to have anything to say. Truly, what _could_ be said that wasn't meaningless platitudes? 

Luna, who had been watching from the sidelines, walked over and placed a comforting paw on Raye's leg. "Maybe Amy can try locating him with her computer?" She had hoped that the fire would at least give Raye some clues, but nothing had come of that. 

"Could you try?" the fire warrior looked at the maiden of water with hope in her eyes flaring. 

Amy thought it over, her mind shifting into analytical mode. "I'd have to get some information from Neflite about the kind of spell that was used, if possible, but I think I can. It would be hard, but I _think_ I can do it, at least." 

"Thanks." 

Lita shook her head a little. "You'll have to wait a while. Neflite's staying on Jupiter for the weekend. He's having an argument with the king." 

"Over what?" Serena flinched back from the look that Lita sent to her and wished she hadn't asked. 

"Things." 

Mina broke the suddenly tense moment, or perhaps added to it. "When are you coming back to the team?" 

Their friend's eyes narrowed briefly as she raked them over the others. She had changed somewhat since the coming of Neflite, becoming somewhat more secretive, more inclined to keep things to herself, as well as more confidant in her emotional relationships. But that didn't mean she was going to blab everything to them. 

"I don't know." 

Amy gave her a look. "Why aren't you coming back yet?" She took care of the medical scans for the team, and she was wondering if perhaps she should give Lita another one, for her emotional shifts. The thought died in her mind as Lita gave her a penetrating look of her own. "Oh." 

Lita stood up. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Raye," she wished her friend a heart-felt good luck, then swept out the door silently. There was a moment of stillness, then Amy turned to Serena. 

"Spill it _now._" There was unaccustomed steel in the Senshi of Mercury's tone. 

"No." Steel or no steel, Serena wasn't going to betray a confidence. Especially not after everything she and Lita had went through, and all the horrible things she'd said. She _still_ was convinced she'd gone temporarily insane. "I made a promise, Amy. If I break one to her, could you trust me to keep any I made to you?" 

Mina sighed. "She's right, but it's annoying." 

"I'm sure Lita will tell you when she's ready." Serena offered. Mina's blue eyes darkened in their own turn. 

"When? Twenty years from now?" There was a bite to Mina's tone, and Serena felt herself reminded that the blonde myth wasn't true in _all_ cases. 

She had to say what she did next, though. "Don't you trust her?" At Mina's nod, she continued, "Then stop asking." 

"Has anyone seen Zeus recently?" Mina changed the subject deftly with her next question. Raye shook her head. 

"The last time I saw him was before Lita and Neflite left the last time." 

Mina shrugged; who could tell how a hawk thought or why a hawk did what they did? "Weird." Was her only real comment on the matter. 

Amy poked around on her computer for a few minutes, then looked up. "I'm going to Jupiter to chat with Neflite." She announced. Why wait for him to come to her when she could just go to him? "Artemis, can you take me there?" She looked at the white cat who had been cleaning himself by the fire and shooting what she guessed were supposed to be romantic looks at Luna. 

"What? Oh, sure!" He hopped quickly over to her shoulder. "Ready?" 

"Ready!" 

One moment they were standing in the temple at Cherry Hill; the next they were in a broad expanse of green grass that lay before a magnificent castle. "Whoa...." she almost breathed the word out reverently, then hurried inside, the guards letting her go without comment since she was recognized as the Senshi of Mercury. It only took her a few moments to track down Neflite, and he helped her in a way by shouting out something at the top of his lungs that very nearly sent her into shock. She stood at the door to the room that Neflite and the Jovian King were in, staring at them. 

"Lita's _pregnant_?" She gasped as they both turned to look at her. "She is, isn't she?" That explained _everything_! 

Neflite frowned. "That's really not your concern." 

"She's my friend!" Amy sputtered, then shook her head. "I didn't come here to talk about Lita, anyway. I came to talk about Jedite." 

"What about him?" 

Amy quickly explained what Raye had been dreaming. "Raye wants him brought back." 

Neflite's eyebrows twitched lightly. Somehow, he could not find himself surprised. "I thought she would." He knew what else was going to be happening in the future, too. It didn't bother him: he wanted his old friends back. 

Amy nodded. "I have to find him, and the _only_ way that I can think of to do that is to use the spell that's on him to locate him. He should be the only being in existence that has this sort of spell around him." 

"What do you need from me?" 

"The spell used, and everything you know about it." Amy declared. Neflite nodded, then began to describe the spell in all the detail that he could remember. As he uttered each word, Amy typed it in, and as he finished, she smiled. "Thanks. I'll start searching right away." She glanced over to the king, who had remained silent the whole time. "You might want to consider this child a blessing." She smiled, then left. 

The king shook his head slowly. "I don't consider my daughter refusing to marry a blessing, though." 

"She has her reasons." 

The King nodded. "But she will keep her promise to me, though." He was certain of it. 

"Lita always keeps her promises." 

"Good." The King smiled firmly. "Then back to our argument!" 

Neflite nodded; he was actually enjoying this! "Naturally." 

"The baby shower should be _here_, on Jupiter!" the king declared. Neflite shook his head sharply. 

"Earth, more of her friends could attend would sacrificing her secret!" 

The Queen, watching silently from a corner, shook her head. _Men_! "So have two! One on Jupiter where her subjects can find out about the pregnancy of their future Queen, and one on Earth for her friends there." 

"Two?" Neflite and the king glanced at each other. That was something that had honestly never occurred to them! 

"Why not?" Lita's mother asked. "It's only fair!" 

Neflite and the king both shrugged. "All right." 

"The scouts must be informed before the one on Jupiter." The Queen declared. "That gives her three months to tell them." 

Neither the king or Neflite looked very thrilled over that, but knew there wasn't much they could do. Both of them looked up as Lita's voice came from the door. 

"Hello!" Lita smiled at them, then looked to her mother. "Three months to tell the scouts?" 

"Well..." Neflite tried to answer, but his love shrugged casually. 

"I can do it." Lita declared, then kissed him. "I'm going to bed." 

Neflite smiled and nodded. "Good night." 

She glancedback at him coquettishly. "Oh, here I thought you'd come with me." She was expecting what happened next, as a familiar voice cried out, "He will _not_!" 

Zeus had been snoozing on top of a perch, but the minute she'd uttered those words, he'd snapped awake. Lita chuckled. "Just to hold me, Zeus, that's all. You can even come along to make sure that's all if you like!" 

Her love smiled, holding her hand. "I would be glad to hold you, Lita." With a slightly smug grin at Zeus, the two of them walked off towards her room. The hawk waited for a moment, then soared after them. 

* * *

_Raye smiled warmly at Jedite as they took each other in their arms once more. Jedite traced a hand down her cheek and smiled. "I've been waiting for you." _

"I missed you." 

"I missed you from the moment you left." Jedite told her teasingly. They leaned against each other for a few moments, basking in the silence of love. 

Raye glanced up at him for a moment. "Where are you?" 

"I don't know." She sighed as she leaned back up against him, and he held her. "I'm sorry. 

"Not your fault." 

Jedite sighed. "I wish I could help you more." He wanted to be found, he _wanted_ to be with her, but he couldn't do anything to help them be together. 

Raye took his hand and smiled. "You've helped all you could." 

"I know you'll find me." 

"I hope it's soon." Raye smiled as he brushed his lips against her fingertips. After a few other assorted tender moments, the two of them leaned back in one another's arms. "This is nice." 

"I know." 

Her lips quirked. "I wonder if this is something _normal_ between boyfriends and girlfriends?" 

"Her seeking out his frozen body? I'm not really sure. I'm rather new to this dating thing." Jedite smiled and she whacked him lightly on the arm. 

"No! This...." she motioned all around and he shrugged. 

"I really don't know. But does it matter?" 

Raye looked up at him. "A little." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know. It just does." 

"Oh." 

Raye smiled. "I'm also kind of curious." She'd never seriously dated anyone before this, and she wasn't positive on how things worked. She wanted to be sure they didn't screw anything up. 

Jedite looked down at her. "So why don't we make our own normal things to do?" 

"Sounds good!" she grinned. "What would you like to make our normal thing?" 

"Anything we do." Raye laughed, and Jedite smiled. "Well, nothing else in our lives is what 'normal' people would call normal so why should anything else?" 

She nodded. "True. Just look at Lita and Neflite." The two of them practically **defined** not normal! A few moments passed, then she felt something going through her hair. Her eyes flicked back a little to catch a glimpse of Jedite running a brush through her long raven locks. She smiled. "That feels nice." 

"I love your hair." That was only the smallest part of what he loved about her, but it would do to begin with. 

"I love that you're doing." She smiled. "So relaxing....I'm going to fall asleep." 

"You're already asleep." 

Raye giggled a little as he worked out the last tangles, and wondered if that would reflect when she woke up. To wake up without a single tangle would be amazing! Normally it took her an hour or so to get all the knots out of her hair. **I wonder if I could persuade him to do this on a regular basis once we have him back.**

Once all the knots were out, she turned around and began to kiss him. Other things happened, and then suddenly Raye stiffened, a vision appearing before her eyes and hers alone. A lawn of beauty, obviously well taken care of, with a house at the far end. She felt as if she'd seen it somewhere, but wasn't certain just where. Just as it faded, she saw Jedite looking at her. "Raye?" 

"I..I saw a lawn..." she murmured. "Beautiful....I think it's where you are!" 

Jedite smiled, his arms tightening around her. "I hope you can find me." He'd long since had enough of the deep freeze treatment. 

"Me too." Whispers of love were exchanged, and then the same sensation that had always told Raye she was about to wake up went through her. She sighed. "I'll come back. Soon." 

"I know." He smiled and kissed her again. They would be together, soon. He knew it. 

* * *

Raye smiled as her eyes opened and she realized she was awake again. Without Jedite again. Oh, well, that would be fixed soon enough, once she found him. With that mental clue, that image, she had a very good idea that she _would find him._ But first she had some errands to get done. 

Quickly she hopped up and hit the shower, changing into her regular clothes once she was done. After letting her grandfather know where she was going, she headed out into town. A few purchases later, she very nearly fainted as on a magazine cover, she saw the very image of the lawn and mansion she'd seen in her vision. 

"Can I help you, miss?" it was the store clerk. Raye glanced up, then seized the magazine. 

"How much is this?" It was only a small amount, and with it tucked neatly into her bag with the rest of the purchases, Raye headed for home. She did her best not to reveal her growing agitation until after all the groceries had been put away and she could get to the phone to call the others. "I think I found him!" she shouted it to Serena. "I think I _found_ him!" 

That got the blonde's attention. "Where?" 

"Come on over to the temple," Raye commanded. "I'll explain everything there." She called the others as quickly as she could, then waited in her room for the others to show. 

She knew they were there even before she could see them; Serena's voice made it all plain. "I've never seen you with your hair down before, Lita!" 

"Raye sort of woke me up," Lita's voice responded. "I didn't have time to put it up." 

As they were coming down the hall, Raye heard, "Where's Neflite?" 

"He had to fly out of town for a while, I don't know when he'll be back." That was said just as they entered Raye's room and Lita glanced at once to her friend. "So what's so important, Raye?" 

The Senshi of fire smiled. "I think I might know where Jedite is." She spread out the magazine, letting the pictures show. Lita's eyes widened. 

"That's the Stanton estate!" That was where she spent most of her time, when not on Jupiter! Raye nodded, indicating she knew. The article had said in detail just what it was, and she did recognize it now. "There's a small problem. The yard's being sprayed for bugs, no one can get onto the property for a week!" At Raye's stricken expression, Lita pulled out a small cellphone and quickly dialed up to the estate, hoping to get one of the servants. A very familiar voice replied, however. "Neflite! I thought you'd left already!" 

"I forgot some of the papers I needed and had to come back for them. What's up?" 

Lita blinked, then shrugged. "Have they started in on the lawn yet?" She waited as he went to check, then felt joy spurting through her when he told her, "No, not yet, it looks as if they're about to start, though." 

"Stop them!" It was a tribute to the trust they had in each other that he didn't ask why until _after_ he'd stopped them. "Jedite could be on the estate somewhere. We're on the way." 

"I'll be here." Meetings could wait. _This_ was far more important. 

* * *

A small parade of young women headed for the bus, in a tangle of arms, legs, and other appendages. Only one seemed to be apart from the others, taller and more graceful, more together than the others, as if adolescence had already completed it's changing work upon her and was now merely attending to small details. The grace was very evident when she bent down to pick up on of her friends who had just tripped over what looked like thin air. 

"How do you _do_ it?" Serena grumbled as Lita helped her up. "How do you walk like that??" 

Raye smiled. "Put one foot in front of the other without tripping." 

"I wish I could!" Serena gave her friend a slightly peeved glance. Molly just shook her head; she knew what the problem was. 

"She was a klutz whenever she visited Jupiter, because of the heavy gravity. Her body was made for a lighter gravity." 

Serena shrugged casually. "I'm a klutz everywhere." She had gotten used to it. 

"Not on the moon you weren't." Lita told her as they got on. Serena smiled faintly. 

"But we're not there now." The small group seated themselves, with Raye very nearly bouncing out of her seat in excitement that _everyone_ noticed. 

"How long until we get to the estate?" 

Lita glanced to her dark-haired friend. "Not long." 

"Good!" 

Mina chuckled. "Anxious?" Of course, that was rather obvious, but she wanted to ask anyway. 

"Here we are!" Lita piped up, and almost before the echo of the words died away, Raye was off the bus and heading out to the estate gates. "Raye!!!" 

"What?" 

"The guard doesn't know you." Lita explained, then hurried up to talk to him. The doors swung open to let them in, and Lita lead them around to the backyard, the view of which was what Raye had seen in he vision. "Do you see him, Raye?" As the others looked around, Lita saw Neflite coming towards them, just then passing one of the many modern art sculptures that were placed carefully around the gardens and lawn. She'd never liked that particular one for some reason and frowned as she went over to him. "Can't you get rid of that thing?" 

"Why?" Neflite liked it, though he couldn't say why, any more than she could say why she didn't like it. "Don't like it?" 

Lita shrugged. "Is this a love me, love my lousy taste in statues argument? 

"No, I just wanted to know why you don't like it." 

Lita shrugged. "Something about it...I'm not really..." Her voice drifted off as she stared at it, then jerked her head over one shoulder, calling for Raye. "I think I found him!" 

Raye almost broke a leg coming over and stared at the statue, her eyes slowly widening as she saw something underneath the plaster and paint. "It...it's him." 

At a motion from Neflite, the gardeners moved the statue to the garage as soon as she named it as Jedite, and Raye watched silently. "We have to get him out of that." She whispered softly. 

"I'll have your father's workers get him out. I've got to go now." Neflite told her. After exchanging kisses with Lita and having Jedite's statue sent to Jupiter, he went on his way. Raye stared after him. 

"I hope he's back soon, and free." 

Mina laid a hand on her shoulder. "He will be." 

"I'll take you there later," Lita promised with a smile, and the whole of the universe was lit by the answering smile on Raye Hino's face. 

**To Be Continued**


End file.
